New Warriors
by PKSparkxx
Summary: This is a new story for DBZ. Now I'm making a new story because my other story was a failure. Accepting names. Details in 1st chapter. CURRENTLY ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Pksparkxx here, with another fanfic. Now, the last DBZ fanfic I made was terrible, but now I'm making a new one. I'm sure that this one will be much better. Now this will take place just after the Cell Games.(Like a few weeks later) My OC characters, Wu and Kwando, will be both babies so they'll be more or less, the same age as Goten and Trunks. Constructive criticism welcome. Flames will be ignored. Now, without further ado, here is the story.**

Chapter 1: New Warriors

It was 3 weeks after the defeat of Cell, at the Cell Games. The Z-Fighters were enjoying their lives in peace, Gohan still studying to become a scholar, Bulma Briefs with her technology, and so on. The Sons' were having a great time together at Mount. Paozu. Gohan was in the yard, playing with his younger brother, Goten. All the while their mother, Chi-Chi was cooking lunch for them all. "Gohan, Goten, lunch is ready!" Chi-Chi called out to her two sons. "Okay mom!" Gohan called back.  
He and Goten were at the kitchen getting ready for lunch. When Chi-Chi brought the food to the table, it was enough to feed a whole army.(Saiyans' have a big appetite). "Okay boys, dig in" Chi-Chi said to her sons.

Meanwhile, at Capsule Corp, Vegeta was busy training as always. He was inside the Gravity Room practicing his punches and kicks. When he was done, he took a shower. When he was done, he went into the kitchen to get some food from the refrigerator. He got a whole ham and carried it with him to the living room, where he began to watch TV.

Unknown to everyone, in space there were 2 space pods. A baby was inside of each, sleeping soundly, oblivious to what was happening outside of their pods. "Planet Earth approaching in approximately, 1 hour" said a computer voice inside their pods.

Vegeta, and the other Z-Fighters, sensed a power coming towards the Earth. "You sense that, Chiaotzu?" Tien asked his small friend. "Yeah, I do feel it, what do you think it could be Tien?" he asked. "I don't know, but it doesn't feel like anything evil is coming so that might be a good sign" Tien replied. The two of them went back to training as usual. After a few minutes passed, they both saw something in the sky.

Back at Capsule Corp, Vegeta could sense the same energy as Tien and Chiaotzu. He then went outside to investigate. When he looked up at the sky, he saw 2 pods that looked like the one he came to Earth with. He saw the two pods crash near a desert in the west. "Bulma, I think we might have some trouble on our hands!" Vegeta called to his wife. (I'm just gonna skip the part where they call everyone to go look at the two pods) At the crash site, everyone looked at awe at the two pods smoking next to each other. "What do you think is inside of them?" asked Bulma. Vegeta went closer to the pods to investigate. When the door suddenly opened, Vegeta could not believe what he saw.

**I'm gonna end right here for now. If you have any suggestions as to what their parent's names should be, please PM me or leave in the reviews. Like always thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome everyone, Pksparkxx is back with some more DBZ . Thank you to firelifeblizzard for reviewing this story. Unfortunately, I will not be using your Raditz idea. I just feel that that idea is used a little too much in fanfics. I hope you understand. Anyway, I have thought up of a name in advance. Their father's name will be Ren. Here is the next chapter.**

**Chapter 2: New Warriors Part 2**

"**When the door suddenly opened, Vegeta could not believe what he saw"**

What he saw inside the pods shocked everyone. Inside the pod, there were 2 baby boys. When Vegeta looked closer, he saw that they both have tails! "What these are Saiyan babies!" Vegeta exclaimed. "But how could that be I thought that Planet Vegeta was destroyed?" asked Gohan. "Well I guess there were a few more survivors. "Well, what are we going to do with them?" asked Bulma. While Vegeta was thinking on what to do with the boys, Gohan saw a small device in 1 of the babies' pods. "Hey what is this thing?" he asked while holding up the device.

"It looks like a video message" Vegeta said. When he turned it on, a video of Saiyan was displayed. "Hello there, if you are watching this right now, that means you have found my twin sons, Kwando and Wu" the Saiyan said. "My name is Ren, of the late Planet Vegeta" he continued. "I am currently on a planet not too far from Earth" Ren said. "I do not wish to harm your people, instead I have been thinking that it would be safer for me and my and my sons' to come to Earth to live in peace" he said. "I will be coming 2 days from now" he said. "I will be responsible for caring for my sons, so that you will not have to care for them yourselves, although you will have to care for them for 2 short days" he said. "I wish to meet you in the next two days" he finally said. "Farewell" Ren said as the video shut off.

"Well, it looks like we 2 more Saiyan babies to take of" said Bulma. "So who wants to take them home?" Bulma asked. "I will" said Chi-Chi with a confident smile. "Are you sure Chi-Chi?" Bulma asked. "Please Bulma, I have been taking care of Asians, long before you did" Chi-Chi replied. "I guess you have a point there" Bulma said. "But where will Ren stay when he arrives?" Krillen said. "That's right!" Bulma said. "Where will he stay?" "I guess he'll figure it out when he gets here" replied Chi-Chi. "Well, we'll be seeing you" Chi-Chi said as she and Gohan flew away with Kwando and Wu.

When they arrived at their home, Chi-Chi fed both of the twins 10 bottles. "Well Gohan, it looks like well be taking care of more babies than your brother" Chi-Chi said. They both laughed, and ate their dinner. That night, Ren was flying through space, almost 1000 miles away. "I will be there soon my sons" Ren thought as he dreamed. "I hope that Earth is really the home of the great Goku, the one who defeated Frieza" he said as he finally fell into a deep sleep.

**I'm going to end it here for now. I will now explain why Ren sent his sons' to Earth. On his current home planet, Ren got news that Frieza, the tyrant that ruled over the Saiyans for many years, and destroyed their planet after they loyally served him at his every whim, was finally defeated by the very species that he brought to the brink of extinction. While there was a war going on his planet, Ren's wife gave birth to twins. (She was a Saiyan too), but she died 3 days later, before she even had a chance to goodbye to her sons'. Ren, who was afraid the same thing would happen to his sons, decided that he would send his sons to Earth, where they would be safe. As always, thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back everyone, to New Warriors. In the last chapter, we met Kwando and Wu's father. Now for those of you who are wondering what Kwando and Wu look like, here is a quick description. (They are identical twins so they'll look the same but with different clothes). They both have the spiky hair that the hero in Dragonball Heroes (google it) but then their hair will look sort of like Goten's hair when he's older but kinda different.(They will cut their hair). Anyway, here is chapter 3.**

**Chapter 3: Arrival**

When the 2 days past, everyone looked up at the sky to see if Ren was coming. When Gohan saw something blink in the sky, he told everyone to look at it. The pod looked like a dot at first, but when it got closer, it looked much bigger. "I think that's Ren!" Bulma called while still looking up at the sky. They all followed were the pod went and witness it crash with an enormous sound. "BOOM!" the pod sounded as it crashed into the Earth. "Let's go check it out!" Yamcha said to everyone. Everyone was at the edge of the crater and everyone was anxious to meet Ren. When the dust finally cleared, there stood a figure that looked A LOT like Kwando and Wu. He flew up from the crater, and stood in front of the group. "Greetings, I am Ren the one who sent you my sons" he said.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you Ren" greeted Chi-Chi. "My name is Chi-Chi and I am the one who took care of your sons" she said. "I can thank you enough" replied Ren with a smile. When Ren he saw Vegeta, he went up to him and bowed. "It is an honor to see you my Prince" Ren said. Vegeta looked surprised to hear someone call him "Prince" in a very long time. "I am no longer the Prince of the Saiyans, because there are not as many Saiyans as there used to be" Vegeta replied staring directly at Ren. "Indeed, there aren't as much Saiyans as there used to be" Ren replied. When Ren was finished introducing himself to the Z-Fighters, he asked an obvious question, "Where are my sons?" Ren asked politely. "They're at our house taking a nap" Chi-Chi said. "In fact, I think they're about to wake up" Chi-Chi said. "That is wonderful" Ren replied. "I can't wait to see them" Ren said. Ren turned around to look at Vegeta. "I guess I will be seeing you later to discuss my history of how I escaped the destruction of Vegeta" Ren called towards Vegeta, who was getting ready to fly away. "Yes we will" Vegeta replied as he flew away with Bulma.

When they reached Mount. Paozu, Chi-Chi walked Ren to where the boys were sleeping. "Here they are" Chi-Chi said as Kwando and Ren were already starting to wake up. "I thank you again for taking care of them" Ren. Chi-Chi just nodded. "They weren't a problem at all" Chi-Chi said. "That is good" Ren replied.

"So what are you going to do now?" Chi-Chi asked. "I am going to take my sons and train them" Ren said. "Well, where are you going?" she asked. "I am going to go to the mountain range near here" Ren replied. "How are you going to get food?" Chi-Chi asked. Ren just replied, "I'll find some" Ren said. Chi-Chi just nodded as Ren picked up his sons, and flew off into the distant mountain range.

**That's it for this chapter. Sorry this was so short, I was visiting my family for my Grandma's birthday. Make sure you review this story and as always, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
